Science!
by ChristinaF1234
Summary: Oneshot- Rin is recording all the teen's science fair Projects ;


Science!

(Rin is holding her camera near her face)

Rin: Hi, my name's Rin, and this is my twin Len.

(Pans to the left)

Len: Hey.

(Pans back)

Rin: And this is our mansion! (Turns and shows mansion)

Len: Well… (Pans to Len) it's not our mansion. It's the Vocaliod mansion, all official Vocaliods live here while fan made live in the mansion next to this.

(Rin zooms pass Len to see the other mansion)

Rin: Yea, yea, but its Science Project time so all Vocailods that are in high school take over the "official" mansion while all the adults and kids go to the other one. We came up with this after what happened last year. (Cringe) Let's just say Teto's experiment involving gummy bears and paper towel rolls set half the house on fire.

(Hear Len in the back) Len: We had to share rooms for months!

Rin: Soo, let's go see what everyone's doing this year!

(Rin opens door and teens are moving about everywhere.)

Sai: Hey Rin! Whatcha doing?

(Moves camera over to Sai.)

Rin: Len and I are recording this year's projects!

Sai: Cool, hey, if you see my ant farm anywhere tell me, okay?

Rin: Sure, have you seen any cool projects around?

Sai: yea! Go check out Neru and Mikuo's they're in the game room.

(Rin turns camera to self)

Rin: Let's go! Thanks Sai.

(Rin keeps camera forward as she walks down the hallway and opens the door on the right. She and Len enter the dimly lit room and turn the camera on the two teens lying on bean bags watching the screen in front of them.)

Len: Hey guys, what's your project for?

Neru and Mikuo: Psychology.

Rin: So what are you doing?

Neru: Look at the screen.

(Rin pans over to the screen on the opposite wall.)

Rin: is that Kaito…sleeping?

(Hear Mikuo off screen)

Mikuo: "Yea, we put a camera in the room he's staying in at our mansion. We were waiting for him to fall asleep, and luckily he decided to nap right now."

(Rin pans back to Neru)

Rin: Now what?

Neru: We're gonna shock him with the machine we implanted in his mattress and see how long it will take him to finally wake up or move beds. (Neru smiles)

Rin: and this has to do with psychology how?

Mikuo: (Rin pans over) we'll figure that out later… but we really just wanted to get back at him for eating all the ice cream during summer… IN BOTH MANSIONS! Neru will you do the honors?

Neru: Of course! (She grabs a small remote with one red button) Rin, get this on tape, look at the screen.

(Rin moves camera)

Neru: 3, 2, 1 GO!

(The sleeping Kaito on the screen jumps off the bed then looks around in confusion)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mikuo: Take that Kaito! Do it again once he lays back down.

(Kaito shrugs his shoulders then lays back down on the bed.)

Neru: 3, 2, 1 shock! (Pushes button)

(Kaito jumps out again.)

Len: This is hilarious!

Rin: Yea this is freaking….(BOOM!)

Mikuo: What was that?

Rin: I don't know. We'll go check it out. Have fun with Kaito.

Neru: Don't worry, we will.

Mikuo: My turn! Give me the remote!

Neru: No!

Mikuo: Give it!

Rin: Bye, guys!

(Len opens the door and Rin follows Len down the hall.)

(Len turns around at the end of the hall.)

Len: Hey Rin, I know where the explosion came from. (He points in the direction of the kitchen)

(Rin walks over and turns camera to the kitchen that is covered in green goo. Then runs to the kitchen to see what happened.)

(There are two girls in the kitchen covered in the green goo with shocked expressions on their face.)

SeeU: Miku! What did you do! Were gonna fail this chemistry project!

Miku: it's not my fault! The instructions said it would just bubble, not EXPLODE!

Len: Wow, that's really bad luck SeeU, it being your first project and all…

SeeU: Ibdagchyeo! (Romanized Korean, Translate to Shut up.:) Well, its MIKU'S FAULT!

Miku: OOHHHH, and I don't see you doing anything NEWBIE!

SeeU: What did you call me?

Miku: Aww, is Miss Korea insulted? (Miku smiles sarcastically)

(SeeU is furious and charges at Miku and Miku charges back but they both slip and fall back onto the green slime on the floor)

SeeU and Miku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rin: you guys better start cleaning up so we can still make dinner later.

SeeU turns to camera: As soon as Miss Yesterday's News apologizes.

(Miku grabs some goo and throws it at SeeU. SeeU grabs some too and throws it back. The two girls laugh as they throw their experiment at each other.)

Neruo: Yea, girl fight!

(Rin moves camera)

Rin: Hey Neruo, what's your project?

Neruo: Since its Gumi's and my last year, we decided to go off with a bang.

Rin: WHAT! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR!

Neruo: Yea, yea. That's why we're doing outside!

Len: Let's go!

(Rin follows the boys out the back sliding door and out into the huge lawn and backyard that both mansions share.)

Neruo: Hey Gumi, Teto!

(The two girls turn around and start waving to them)

Rin: Teto? What are you doing here?

Teto: Oh, I finished my science project already so I came to see the launch.

Len: Launch?

(Rin turns toward Gumi.)

Rin: What is she talking about!

Gumi: Oh Rinny, stop worrying. We just made a soda rocket. (She smiles reassuringly)

(Rin pans the camera to the make-shift rocket.)

Neruo: 3, 2, 1 LAUCH! (He presses a button and the rocket goes flying into the air.)

(Rin moves the camera top follow it as it flies threw the air.)

Teto: It's coming down now!

(Everyone follows it with their eyes and see it come straight down on the neighboring mansion's pool.)

Neruo & Gumi: RUN!

(Everyone runs toward the mansion and lock the sliding door behind them.)

Rin: (turns camera towards herself) Hey Len, this was a fun year wasn't it?

(She turns camera toward Len.)

Len: Yea, but Rin what are we doing for our project?

Rin: To be honest I totally forgot. (Rin smiles and Len faceplams.) Come on, We'll figure it out after we watch some TV. (She moves to the living room and sits on the couch.

Len: Great Idea, Rin. (He takes the seat next to her and they hear something shatter.)

(The both look at each other in confusion.)

Len: I think I found Sai's ant farm.

I did this kinda for practice, but its my fist and probably only oneshot.

But, if you like it tell me!

~ ChristinaF1234


End file.
